stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:StickWorld Wiki
Powinniśmy dać tu komunikat:Uwaga mamy problemy ze spamerem...Miserix666 18:52, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) *Spamer-Blablabla123 ( Onepu ) Miserix666 18:56, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie... Powiemy to wszystko staffom. - Gresiu 18:57, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Jak zostać adminem ? Jak zostać administratorem :) czy są jakieś testy na admina u was? Jeżeli chcesz zostać adminem to poproś o to Glatorianina Gersha. On jest tu jedynym Biurokratą. PS. Gdy piszesz coś na stronie dyskusji zawsze podpisuj się czterema tyldami ~~~~. Swój podpis możesz zmienić w zakładce Preferencje. --Miserix666 11:56, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Ekhem... Gresia - Gresiu Yea 12:02, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Tak, poproś Gresia ''--Miserix666 12:03, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) No tak jest dobrze xD - Gresiu Yea 12:05, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Drodzy administratorzy! Czy wchodzicie co jakiś czas tutaj żeby sprawdzić raporty konserwacyjne? Zobaczyć jakich kategorii brakuje, jakie są najpotrzebniejsze strony które trzeba zrobić, skategoryzować strony, kategorie, szablony, usunąć pliki które nie są używane i strony które są nie potrzebne. Zrobić potrzebne pliki, szablony, usunąć puste kategorie, wznowić porzucone strony. Ogarnijcie tu trochę! W imieniu mieszkańców StickPlanet, Hubert 23:25, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Niezłe logo ;-) --Miserix666 09:31, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) Mi się nie podoba... za to zrobiłem jeszcze nowe. Pewnie będzie niedługo. - Gresiu Yea 10:03, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Czy ktoś zmieniał nowe logo? Bo ja widzę stare... Ja nic nie zmieniałem... --Miserix666 14:20, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Drogi panie administratorze, który odpowiada za stronę główną. Gdy tworzy się konkursy '''należy powiadamiać członków na stronie głównej ( '''''chociaż podać linka ) np.: w zakładce KONKURSY. Z poważaniem wszystkim znany Hubert. Hubert 17:48, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hubert ma rację Gresh. Powinieneś dać więcej czasu na zabijanie zalążków. --Miserix666 17:51, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Żałoba Ogłaszam wszystkim użytkowników, że w dniach 1 - 2 września trwać będzie żałoba związana z rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. W związku z tym, skórka i kolorystyka projektu StickWorld Wiki zostaną zmienione. --Miserix666 17:51, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Żałoba jest pomysłem Gresia. Podziękujcie mu. - Gresiu Yea 17:56, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Idź ty. - Gresiu Yea 17:58, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Tak, to prawda. Żałoba jest jego pomysłem. --Miserix666 17:59, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuję. - Gresiu Yea 18:00, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Przyciski Edytuj Czy przeszkadzają wam przyciski "Edytuj" obok nagłówków? Jeśli tak, to mogę je usunąć... Czy przeszkadzają wam przyciski "Edytuj" obok nagłówków? 1.Tak! Strasznie! 2.Trochę... 3.Nie, ale potrzebne też nie są 4.Nie! Niech zostaną! 5.Nie mam zdania --Miserix666 09:04, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Zagłosowałem na Nie! Niech zostaną! bo myślałem że chodzi o te na samej górze. Później na nie mam zdania bo nie używam ich. - Gresiu Yea 09:10, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Więc którego głosu nie liczyć? A może nie liczyć żadnego lub liczyś oba? --Miserix666 09:23, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Pierwszego. - Gresiu Yea 09:33, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że podoba się nowe menu... -Miserix666 13:24, paź 7, 2011 (UTC) :P - [[Użytkownik:Glatorianin Gresh|'Gresiu J. Wimblenton']] | Masz jakiś problem?20px 13:29, paź 7, 2011 (UTC) Nie podoba mi się to że Wiki Aktywność jest Contribute (...). Zrób to osobno :P Bo ciągle tergo używam a nie chce mi się ciągle klikać i szukać i klikać. - [[Użytkownik:Glatorianin Gresh|'Gresiu J. Wimblenton']] | Masz jakiś problem?20px 13:32, paź 7, 2011 (UTC) Mogę przywrócić stary wygląd, ale wtedy zniknie nie tylko Contribute, ale też to nowe menu... -Miserix666 13:48, paź 7, 2011 (UTC) SĄD SWW Postanowiłem dać tu sąd :D No dobra. Rexx czy to ty mi zniszczyłeś troszkę wioski?! - [[Użytkownik:Glatorianin Gresh|'Gresiu J. Wimblenton']] | Masz jakiś problem?20px 17:25, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Eee...Jaką wioskę? Rexx21 wróc na czata odpiszę ci. - [[Użytkownik:Glatorianin Gresh|'Gresiu J. Wimblenton']] | Masz jakiś problem?20px 18:11, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) BANA POWINIENEŚ DOSTAĆ!!!!! - [[Użytkownik:Glatorianin Gresh|'Gresiu J. Wimblenton']] | Masz jakiś problem?20px 18:22, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Wyrok w imieniu Rzeczypospolitej Stickańskiej. Sąd SWW po ropoznaniu sprawy Rexxa21 uznaje go za winnego/niewinnego Gresiu, musisz wybrać, skreślić niewłaściwe i usunąć ten tekst dokonania zażucanego mu czynu i wymierza karę/uniewinnia go też musisz wybrać i usunąć ten tekst. tu podaj karę jeśli takowa istnieje. Jeśli nie, to usuń ten tekst -Miserix666 07:58, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Odchodzę Jak u góry. Czyli że odchodzę z SWW wieczorem ;o Będę dalej na YouTube i Zapytaj.com.pl (niedługo jeszcze na minecraft.net bo mam szlaban). Żegnam - [[Użytkownik:Glatorianin Gresh|'Gresiu J. Wimblenton']] | Masz jakiś problem?20px 08:15, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Noo...czyli co? Wikia odchodzi w zapomnienie (w końcu dwóch użytkowników edytujących tą wikii w końcu się znudzi). Podasz chociaż powód dla którego opuszczasz tą wikię? Rexx21 # Stickmani mi się powoli nudzą. # Nie mam już chyba co tu robić. # Nauka :( # - [[Użytkownik:Glatorianin Gresh|'Gresiu J. Wimblenton']] | Masz jakiś problem?20px 16:31, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Nauka akurat nie jest problemem,co innego nuda. Stickmani....niby temat w porządku,a jednak wyczerpujący się. No nic,najwidoczniej wikia upadła. Rexx21 Nie odchodźcie! SWW wcale nie upada! Jeśli nie macie fajnego pomysłu na postać Stickmana to możecie skorzystać z Layout:Stickman lub po prostu piszcie o czym kolwiek. Np. ja napisałem Senioritę Kartofléyę. Wpadłem na pomysł napisania o takiej głupocie zupełnie przypadkiem. Tylko, że pomysł, który narodził się w mojej głowie przedstawiłem jako stickmana. Najlepsze historie to albo te, które są wzruszające, opisujące czyjeś nieszczęście, albo właśnie te ekstremalnie głupie. Na SWW można pisać wszystko, byle było związane ze StickWorld i nie naruszało regulaminu. Piszcię więc i reklamujcie StickWorld Wiki! Podpisano: -Miserix666 19:00, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) Wątpię,żeby Gresiu to przeczytał...w końcu odszedł. Mówisz,że SWW nie upada,a tak naprawdę ona upadała już trochę na początku. Wielu userów odeszło,paru zostało zbanowanych. Potem tylko Hubert i ja dołączyliśmy do waszej dwójki. Hubert zniknął,zostało trzech. Teraz znika Gresiu,zostało dwóch. Teraz ja- Stick:Dzień Zero tak samo jak inne animacje nie utworzę,bo nie dość,że chęci brak,to jeszcze sprawnego programu,wymyślanie kolejnych artykułów wcale wikii nie pomoże. Można by niby jakoś urozmaicić tą wikię,ale co to da? To nic nie zmieni,ja też nie mam o czym tu już pisać,bo niby o czym? Wymyślę nowe przedmioty,nowe postacie i co? To się już wkrótce znudzi. Mówisz o reklamacji StickWorld Wiki-reklamowaliście i co? Coś się zmieniło? No właśnie nic. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego,że wielu ludzi stickmani nie interesują tak bardzo,aby tworzyć o nich artykuły. Wracając do obliczania. Ja najprawdopodobniej też odejdę i zostaniesz TY. I co? Będziesz tak edytował sam wikię,w nadziei,że ktoś wróci,albo dopiero dołączy? Spójrzmy smutnej prawdzie w oczy- wikia się rozpadła. Może z tego wyjdzie,może nie... Ale skoro nikt teraz nie dołączył,to wątpliwe jest,żeby ktoś dołączył później. Może kiedyś stickmani z czegoś zasłyną i ktoś to znajdzie...albo założy własną wikię. Może kiedyś tu wrócę. Dodam też ci,że wiele wikii upada w ten sam sposób-wiele osób gra w tego MineCrafta i tylko to ich interesuje. No nic,podejrzewam,że to koniec... To już koniec... Ok, może będę tu wchodził i edytował tylko CZASAMI. Co miesiąc xD Narazie będę na MLP Wiki ;o - Gresiu MLP Wiki? -Miserix666 14:50, lis 16, 2011 (UTC) My Little Pony. Rexx21 To jest polska MLP Wiki? Amerykańską widziałem, ale polską? -Miserix666 13:17, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) Też oglądasz? - Gresiu Nie oglądam, ale wystarczy wpisać w Google (Stickgle) "My Little Pony Wiki". -Miserix666 13:54, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki polska,i jak to w Polsce bywa,uboga. Rexx21 Cieszę się że jeszcze jesteście ;o - Gresiu Eeee...ostatnia edycja (oprócz ostatniej twojej i tej mojej) miała miejsce 6 dni temu. Rexx21 16:48, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) No ale tamte to był tutaj na dyskusji. Chodzi mi że w ogóle nikt tu nie edytuje . - Gresiu Bo zniszczę tą SWW jeśli mi nie wrócicie! O_o - [[Użytkownik:Glatorianin Gresh|'Gresiu J. Wimblenton']] | Masz jakiś problem?20px 15:17, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) Jak to zniszczysz? - Miserix666. Oj nie ważne xD Wracasz czy nie? Bo ja tak <3 - Gresiu Wracam! Miserix666 13:19, gru 15, 2011 (UTC) Wracacie? Hmm...to raczej dobrze... Rex "TheBioniclePL - Użytkownik, kreator tego szablonu." Jeli się nie gniewacie usunę ", kreator tego szablonu." OK? -Miserix666 15:35, sty 9, 2012 (UTC) Chyba nie gniewacie się, że na stronie głównej napisałem "No for ACTA"? -Miserix666 15:55, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli podpiszą to żegnajcie. Będę wchodził tu czasami... i błagam nie odchodźcie... - Gresh No cóż, podpisali :( - Lubię Kucyki 09:13, sty 26, 2012 (UTC) Tablica wiadomości Czy podoba wam się to, że zamiast stron dyskusji mamy tablice wiadomości? Jak dla mnie to jest super. -Miserix666 15:19, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) A jak dla mnie to jest badziewne, przede wszytkim pozbawione wikikodu, czego nie doceniłem z początku. Nie będe się wykłucał, bo wchodzę tu, że się wyraże staropolskim/ruskim jeżykiem językiem tj. "Roz na roski rok". Dziękuje - TBPL 18:26, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Albo nie, jeszcze jedna sprawa. O ile wiem, Guurahk tu nie wchodzi albo jeszcze żadziej, niż ja. BioFapFan gdzieś sie zapodział. Jego Revon światła jest w trakcie budowy od... dawna. Chociaż nie, wiem ! - Odkąd Hiosh zjechał go na dyskusji Revona, czyli... dawno. Hubercik też, o ile się orientuje - nieosiągalny w sieci PLAY. Dlatego też, zapytuję się zacnego admina, co oni robią na Stronie Głównej (o sobie nie wpomnę ^^)-wypowiedział się TBP o godzinie: 2 min. później, niż ta u góry. Play powiadasz? Też jestem w Pleju ale mam Szajsunga Galaktykę Małego z Orendża ^^ Aha ten wyżej to ja - Zakochany w Fluttershy ;3 19:35, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Arty i Grafiki Tygodnia Mwah, wy zmieniacie to czasami ? - TBPL 09:16, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Nie chce im się głosować. A nawet jeśli to zagłosowali za późno i mi się nie chce sprawdzać. - Zakochany w Fluttershy ;3 13:59, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) A na członka głosowanie ? Wybierajcie według własnego uznania, tak jak ja na EB ^T^ - TBPL 14:02, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Nie - Zakochany w Fluttershy ;3 14:51, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) To Gresiu jest za to odpowiedzialny. Sam chciał. -Miserix666 15:22, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Dałem białe tło. Jeśl się nie podoba to gadać dam s powrotem przezroczyste :P - Zakochany w Fluttershy ;3 16:00, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Teraz, to ma mniejsze znaczenie niż mój, skoro i tak już... przesiedziałem w photohopie kupę czasu... przelałem pot i łzy... oraz dokonałem wielu trudnych, nieosiągalnych i niewykonalnych rzeczy, aby usunąć tło z obrazków, a reszta jest imo bez znaczenia O.o - The Bionicle PL 20:19, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Aha - Zakochany w Fluttershy ;3 08:00, mar 9, 2012 (UTC)